Un vent de rébellion
by Mihame
Summary: Un jour, par un beau matin de mai, Iruka décide de se montrer sous son véritable jour…. .Je sais, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les résumés, désolé !
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !!!!**

**Résumé : **Un jour, par un beau matin de mai Iruka décide de se montrer sous son véritable jour……. .Je sais, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les résumés, désolé !!!

Désolé pour les fautes !!!

**Un vent de rébellion.**

Et si, par un beau matin de mai, Iruka en avait assez d'être celui qu'il a toujours été, c'est-à-dire le jeune professeur marchant dans les clous, inculquant les soi-disant vraies valeurs avec une incroyable patience à la future génération de Konoha . Ce jeune chunnin bien sous tout rapport prêt à rendre services à tout le monde le sourire aux lèvres. Celui qui évitait les prises de bec et les discussions houleuses.

En un mot, le jeune homme politiquement correct et barbant au possible que presque tout le village connaissait !

Oui, Iruka va leur montrer qui il est vraiment ou plutôt qui il va devenir…..

_Premier jour __:_

Alors que toute sa classe l'attendait, Iruka arriva avec vingt minutes de retard.

- Iruka-sensei est en retard, AHAHAHAH !!! Narguèrent les élèves. Eh oui, leur professeur qui les punissait lorsqu'ils arrivaient avec cinq petites minutes de retard se retrouvait à leur place.

- Alors sensei, vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé !!! Railla Konohamaru.

Pour seule réponse, ils eurent :

- Mmm, et si y'avait pas cours aujourd'hui….. Murmura Iruka, l'air absent.

- Ouais, y'a pas cours, yosh les sales mioches !!!!

Et Iruka repartit de la salle laissant en plan un groupe d'élèves médusés.

- Non de non que ça soulage…. Iruka s'arrêta et réfléchit, puis reprit : Non,…. PUT*** QU'C'EST BON !!! Hurla-t-il en sortant de l'académie en se foutant royalement des regards qu'on les jetait et continua sa route sans même remarquer qu'il avait réussi à tirer de sa lecture ''oh combien sacré'' un junnin masqué.

(Vi vi, il commence fort notre chunnin national !!)

Iruka déambula dans le village sans but précis.

Une mère s'arrêta soudain et l'apostropha :

- Iruka-sensei, n'êtes vous pas sensé faire cours à cette heure ?? Lui demanda t elle l'air suspicieux.

- Si, mais je peux plus voir vos morveux alors je me suis taillé !! Ca te pose un problème, la moche ? dit-il, un rictus méchant aux lèvres.

La mère de famille resta interdite, outrée.

Iruka repartit, l'air de rien en jubilant intérieurement.

Un ninja qui avait pour le coup rangé son livre continua, discrètement, à suivre le chunnin avec un intérêt plus que certain au vu du changement radical de caractère de ce dernier.

L'argenté commença à se poser des questions. Pas qu'il connaissait le chunnin, mais un revirement aussi flagrant de personnalité ne présageait rien de bon.

« Serait ce un espion ? » pensa le junnin. « Parce que si s'en est un, il est vraiment nul ! » continua Kakashi, « si il a même pas étudié le comportement de sa victime, il doit être vraiment suicidaire. »

Et puis le junnin se figea brusquement, un pincement au cœur : « sa vic-ti-me ……. »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il le savait mieux que personne, quand on prend la place de quelqu'un dans un village pour espionner ce dernier, on s'assure que l'original ne viendra pas foutre en l'air sa couverture, on la ou le tue !!!

Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, Kakashi avait déjà élaboré un plan pour capturer l'espion sans mettre en danger les passants. Il fallait le neutraliser coûte que coûte.

Il continua à suivre notre Iruka à travers Konoha, attendant le bon moment pour agir.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du hokage.

Un professeur et une femme pas ''très belle'' relataient le comportement du sensei qui avait déserté sa classe, laissant un groupe d'élèves livraient à eux-mêmes (je vous raconte pas le carnage !!!) et comment il avait insulté une pauvre mère de famille qui s'inquiétée pour l'éducation des futurs défenseurs du village.

Tsunade-sama se contractait de rage au fur et à mesure de ce qu'on lui rapportait. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez à faire entre ses fonctions de hokage, un Naruto demandeur de mission à risque et un Uchiwa revenu, à surveiller 24h/24. (Sujet, peut-être, d'une autre fic !)

Lorsque les délateurs (oui je sais, ils ne racontent que la vérité ou presque mais faut bien que quelqu'un défende Iruka) eurent finis, Tsunade les congédia en certifiant au préalable qu'elle s'occuperai de cela personnellement.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, l'hokage se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se tramer avec le ninja le plus gentil de tout Konoha.

Elle s'assombrit quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait gagné à la loterie le matin même. Tout cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !!!!**

**Bonne lecture et comme toujours, désolé pour les fautes.**

La journée filait à la vitesse d'un éclair et toujours pas d'ouverture pour Kakashi.

« Bon sang, il est peut-être pas si nul que ça, cet espion ! Alors pourquoi attirer l'attention sur lui ?? » Kakashi ne comprenait pas.

Pendant ce temps là, Iruka avait déjà envoyé sur les roses cinq parents d'élèves, n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour aider deux petites mamies qui se démenaient pour rentrer avec leurs sacs de courses apparemment assez lourds et avait juré devant un groupe de gamins qui traînait dans ses jambes.

Le brun commençait à s'ennuyer ferme quand il eut une idée lumineuse ( vu son état, je suis pas sûr que « lumineuse » soit le terme approprié surtout après avoir entendu son idée….en parlant du loup !!) : LE QUARTIER DES PLAISIR DE KONOHA. Il était, certes, petit mais d'après ce que le chunin avait entendu dire lorsqu'il écoutait discrètement les conversations de ses homologues dans le bureau des missions, il y avait de quoi se divertir.

Iruka repensa soudainement aux propos moqueurs de certains chunins et junins sur sa personne. Comme quoi il était trop coincé et qu'il devait être encore vierge à son âge. Genma avait même osé déclarer entre deux fous rires 'que vu qu'il était du genre sainte nitouche frigide, personne n'avait dû réussir à s'approcher à moins de deux mètres de ses attributs masculins enfin en supposant qu'il en était pourvu'.

Cette phrase aurait grandement contrarié l'ancien Iruka car effectivement lui n'avait jamais eu de cou*****, mais pas le nouvel Iruka, non lui allait s'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce qu'il pourrait attraper se dit-il. Bien, sur ce, le dauphin décida qu'il était tant de se mettre en chasse tel un prédateur affamé et prit la direction du quartier susnommé.

Sur le chemin, le brun voulut prendre un raccourci par une ruelle déserte. C'est à ce moment que notre argenté déboula et le plaqua contre le mur entre deux poubelles.

Iruka fut surpris, mais ne voulait pas paniquer comme il l'aurait fait avant. Il se ressaisit et en voyant à qui il avait à faire, cracha d'un ton agressif :

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous junin à la con ?

- Ferme-la, je sais qui tu est et tu vas me dire pour qui tu travaille sal***** ! répondit Kakashi en intensifiant la prise sur le bras droit du brun, le faisant gémir de douleur.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je travaille pour la vieille tout comme toi !

- Tu mens !! Le Iruka-san que l'on connaît ne réagirai pas comme toi. D'ailleurs qu'as tu fais de lui ? Tu l'as t… . Kakashi déglutit difficilement n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase.

Il se gifla mentalement et reprit :

- Réponds !

- Mais t'es trop con !! C'est moi, Iruka. En s'entendant répondre, le brun pensa qu'il devait trouver quelque chose de plus convaincant ou il allait se faire massacrer, son bras droit en première ligne.

- Euh … Okay t'as gagné, je suis un mercenaire du pays……. Des vagues !

« Ça passe ou ça casse » pensa le chunin avec appréhension.

Pendant ce lapse de temps, Iruka se surprenait à être très excité par cette situation bien que la position était incommodante. Mais se rappelant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et se força à revenir à la réalité.

- où est Iruka ? Reprit le génie de Konoha.

- Euh … « il n'avait pas pensé à ça » …je l'ai enchaîné dans ….une grotte à l'extérieur du village.

- il est encore vivant ? une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Ben oui, mais…pas pour longtemps si tu ne me relâches pas tout de suite.

A ces mots, la prise se desserra quelque peu à la plus grande joie du chunin qui pensa que son bras ne serait pas cassé aujourd'hui.

Kakashi ne le laissa pas partir pour autant. Il avait prévenu le hokage via un message que Pakkun (un des chiens ninja de Kakashi) devait lui remettre. L'équipe d'ANBU n'allait pas tarder.

D'ailleurs tout en y pensant, l'argenté sentit quatre chakras très discrets apparaître dans la ruelle.

- Kakashi-sempaï, dit une voix efféminée, nous prenons la relève, hokage-sama veut le voir immédiatement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le masqué relâcha complètement son étreinte et laissa les ANBU prendre le relais.

C'est à ce moment que Iruka se retourna face à Kakashi et lança, un air sadique collé au visage :

- pas la peine d'aller retrouver Iruka-senseï puisque tu as failli lui cassé le bras à l'instant, con**** ! Tu t'es pas rendu compte que mon chakras n'avait pas subit d'altération du à un jutsu de transformation. Put***, t'es un sociopathe dégénéré l'Hatake. (Malgré son changement de comportement Iruka a quand même gardé quelques vieux réflexes de professeur !)

C'est à ces paroles désagréables que notre junin national réalisa qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid et n'avait pas agit comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, sinon il n'aurait pas fait ce genre d'erreur.

Pour le coup, c'est lui que Kakashi ne comprenait pas.

J'espère que ça vous a plus !!! A SUIVRE …


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !!!!**

**Bonne lecture et comme toujours, désolé pour les fautes.**

Arrivé au bureau de l'hokage, Iruka gardait son air hargneux et impérieux bien qu'au fond de lui il n'était pas rassuré. Eh oui, Tsunade-sama n'était pas commode et il fallait qu'il l'a joue serré s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à manger les pissenlits par la racine à son âge.

Attendant patiemment que l'hokage veuille bien le recevoir, le chunin se garda de faire des gestes brusques ayant constaté que les ANBU qui l'escortaient été nerveux. Il est vrai que pour un œil profane, les ANBU avaient l'air toujours maîtres d'eux impassibles, imperméables au monde extérieur. Mais Iruka n'était pas dupe, il y avait de la tension dans l'air et il sut que Tsunade-sama devait être également sur des charbons ardents.

Après une rapide analyse de la situation, le dauphin se dit qu'il allait falloir faire preuve de doigté. Bien que cette idée était à l'opposé de sa nouvelle attitude, il se devait de ne pas foncer dans le tas.

Le moment tant redouté arriva. Shizune ouvrit la porte pour les faire entrer. Le regard de la jeune femme était empli de reproches et de compassion….. Oula !!! Iruka se surprit à prier pour ses fesses (à croquer !). Mais il ne voulait pas changer son fusil d'épaule, il s'assombrit prenant un air déterminé et opta pour un visage neutre et ferme.

Arrivé devant Tsunade, Iruka tiqua un peu se retenant de ne pas présenter ses excuses de suite A la vue du visage crispé sous la colère et au regard lançant des kunaïs aux parchemins explosifs. La veine saillante qui ornait le front du Godaime ne fit que renforcer ses appréhensions : elle était à deux doigts d'imploser et de l'encastrer dans le mur qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière lui.

Il ne cilla pas.

Tsunade le scrutait, le toisait mais rien, il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Elle se dit que s'il voulait la jouer comme ça, il allait être servi !!

- Umino Iruka, vous avez manqué aux devoirs de tout formateur en laissant livré à elle-même une classe d'élèves qui était sous votre responsabilité. Vous avez insulté ouvertement plusieurs personnes au sein du village et avait trahit la confiance que mettait tout les parents d'élèves en vous ! Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

Pour toute réponse, le silence et un rictus provocateur sur les lèvres du senseï.

Tsunade n'en pouvait plus. Elle hurla de colère :

- Iruka réponds ou je demande à Ibiki de te faire coopérer et fissa ! T'inquiètes pas je lui dirais de mettre le paquet et de bien prendre soin de toi.

Sur ces dires, le chunin comprit qu'il fallait ressortir sa panoplie de diplomate agrémenté de quelques nouveautés de son cru.

- Que voulez-vous mon travail m'emmerde ! Les personnes qui m'entourent m'exècrent et clou du spectacle on me menace de torture et je me surprends à m'en foutre royalement. Cracha t'il avec un aplomb déconcertant.

D'ailleurs notre hokage en fut scié sur place.

Reprenant contenance, elle comprit qu'elle devait remettre Iruka sur les rails et pour cela savoir ce qui avait provoqué ce changement si soudain.

- Que t'es t il arrivé ? Une altercation avec un ou plusieurs parents d'élèves ? Un problème personnel ? Tu peux m'en parler, je sais que je ne suis pas le sandaime mais je ferais tout pour t'aider, tu n'es pas seul Iruka !!

Cette fin de phrase avait un goût amer pour le brun. Si, il était seul et cela lui pesait plus que de raison. Mais il ne pouvait en parler à l'hokage sur tout que sa solitude était du à ses préférences. Eh oui, il le reconnaissait enfin, il ne trouverait pas le bonheur comme tout homme dit « normal » pourrait le trouver et ça il ne pouvait pas le confier à quelqu'un même si cette personne était large d'esprit. Car lui-même n'avait pas encore accepté d'être « différent ».

Sortant de ses réflexions, il répondit sur un ton blasé :

- Pour avoir un accrochage avec un parent il faudrait qu'il y en ait un qui vienne me voir pour ça. Mais apparemment c'est trop demandé ! Je ne suis qu'un professeur bon à garder leur gamin pendant qu'eux son utile à notre village. Et pour la vie personnelle, j'en ai pas alors avoir un problème, pff… ce serais la cerise sur le gâteau, le GRAND FRISSON !!!

Sur ces paroles Tsunade comprit que le problème d'Iruka c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de problème (encore à côté de la plaque la baa-chan !).

Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire mélancolique ce que Tsunade aperçut.

Elle lui passa un savon d'une heure et le prévint qu'à la moindre incartade, il allait faire connaissance avec les cellules de la prison de Konoha. Elle n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à des choses aussi futiles. Oui ce mot résonna aux oreilles du brun qui se crispa.

Il ne pipa mot et sortit en silence. Il retournait lentement à sa vie misérable et futile …. Avec une ombre le suivant pas à pas….. .

Désolé pour le retard ….. A plus pour la suite et la suite va être corsée, Iruka va se ressaisir pour la plus joie des Yaoistes comme moi !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé ! Ne molestez pas l'auteur qui a eu des mois chargés en émotions et en travail plutôt harassant. Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre…..Mais voilà la suite, alors pas trop en colère ? **

**Merci d'avoir été aussi patients et patientes.**

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et encore gomen pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent pour le plus grand désespoir de notre chunin.

Les élèves se rendaient compte que leur sensei n'était pas à ce qu'il enseignait et en profitaient plus que de raison. Tout était bon pour faire tourner en bourrique notre professeur préféré.

Iruka avait des envies de tortures sadiques mais avait encore la menace de l'hokage en mémoire, il se retiendrait donc ! (Le temps de se faire oublier et sa vengeance serait terrible, foi du nouvel Iruka !).

Par un bel après-midi de juillet, après les cours, Iruka se pencha sur ces dernières semaines et constata qu'il recommençait à devenir l'ancien sensei trop gentil et il ne voulait cela pour rien au monde.

Alors notre dauphin se ressaisit. Il allait faire comprendre à tous qu'il n'était plus le même et qu'il ne se laisserait plus faire.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le bureau des missions pour prendre son poste. Et là, il les entendit :

- « On dirait que notre petit Iruka et redevenu normal si je puis dire. »

- « ouais, tu crois qu'on peut lui dire qu'on a un empêchement et se tirait boire un verre au bar à saké ? »

- « Clair, il va s'écraser et il se tapera les rapports à notre place ! »

Iruka vit rouge, il voulut entrer et mater ces con***** de collègues, puis il se ravisa. Il eut une meilleure idée. Il le prenait pour une vierge effarouchée, incapable de leur dire non. Iruka eut un sourire sadique et repensa à ses résolutions prises plus tôt.

C'était d'accepter sa différence et de la faire connaître aux autres… Hihihi ! Il allait bien rire.

Il entra l'air innocent et s'assit en saluant ces collègues. Genma (Eh oui, encore lui !) et Raidô se regardèrent l'air entendu.

Genma se leva et alla directement vers notre dauphin et d'un ton mi-mielleux, mi-ennuyé, lui demanda :

- « Iruka, penses-tu pouvoir nous remplacer ? L'hokage nous a demandé de vérifier quelque chose et comme ça parait urgent, on ne veut pas trainer. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

Iruka arbora le regard le plus pervers qui soit, se leva de sa chaise de façon très sensuelle et se déplaça tel un félin jusqu'à sa proie, prit un ton mi-séducteur, mi-provocant et répondit :

- « Et tu me donnes quoi en échange ? Tout labeur mérite salaire et j'ai quelques idées sur la façon dont tu pourrais me récompenser ? »

En disant cela, notre chunin dévergondé s'était collé à Genma et lui peloter les fesses sans vergogne.

Raidô regardait la scène avec stupeur. Quant à Genma, une tomate bien mure deviendrait verte de jalousie rien qu'en voyant la teinte de son visage.

Iruka jubilait de voir l'effet qu'il avait produit. Cependant, il ne s'était pas aperçut que quelqu'un d'autre avait vu toute la scène et était ressortit précipitamment du bureau sans rendre son rapport, pour une fois en temps et en heure.

Eh oui, notre Junin argenté avait tout vu et en était complètement retourné. En ouvrant la porte, tout fier de pouvoir présenter à Iruka son rapport dans les temps et ainsi pouvoir lui parler et peut-être lui glisser une invitation à dîner, histoire de s'excuser de son comportement dans la ruelle de l'autre jour ! (Mais bien sûr, Kashi on va y croire, juste pour t'excuser !).

Il était resté en suspens : Iruka tripotait Genma qui rougissait comme une pucelle qui serait tombée sur son Icha Icha Paradise !

Et là son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour : Iruka avait quelqu'un en vue ! IRUKA S'INTERESSAIT A GENMA !

Le Junin ressentit une déchirure au fond de sa poitrine extrêmement douloureuse.

Il avait refermait la porte avec précipitation et s'était enfuit presque en courrant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. (Enfin si, il comprenait, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer).

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau des missions. Genma était resté pétrifié, Raidô s'était rassit le nez plongé dans ses rapports et ne bronchait plus. Quant à notre sensei plein de malice, il arborait un sourire victorieux et se pencha sur ses parchemins qu'il expédia en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Deux heures plus tard, notre dauphin de Konoha se leva et laissa en plan un Genma ne sachant plus où se mettre et n'osant plus le regarder en face et un Raidô bien mal à l'aise et ne pouvant regarder franchement ni son ami, ni Iruka sans repenser à ce dont il avait été témoin plus tôt.

Iruka les regarda fièrement avant de sortir avec l'idée d'aller vider deux ou trois verres de saké en leur honneur au bar à saké du coin de la rue.

Il entra sans plus de cérémonie et s'assit au bar sans faire attention à son voisin de comptoir. (Hummmm, qui cela peut il bien être ?)

Il commanda un saké avec un sourire radieux, ce qui fut plus que remarqué par le ninja aux cheveux argentés à ses côtés.

Kakashi le dévisagea, sa peau hâlée, ses lèvres pulpeuses comme il les aimait personnification du fruit défendu se dit il, en ayant une furieuse envie d'y goûter, son regard continua son ascension lentement sur le profil de son vis à vis qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçut. Ce nez si droit orné de cette cicatrice si sexy pour le Junin, ces yeux d'une couleur chocolat si envoûtante avec ces étincelles mordorées qui finissait de vous piéger avec délice et ces cheveux presque noirs remontaient en queue de cheval qui devaient être aussi doux et soyeux que la plus précieuse des étoffes.

Puis il se remémora la scène dont il avait été le spectateur impuissant dans le bureau des missions et se retint de ne pas s'effondrer devant l'objet de ses désirs inconscients. (On est peut-être un génie dans le monde des ninjas mais dès qu'il est question de sentiment et d'émotion ce n'est pas ça qu'est ça !).

C'est à ce moment qu'Iruka reconnut son voisin. Il se dit que c'était le moment de se venger. Pourquoi ne pas refaire le petit manège qu'il avait testé plus tôt sur Genma et peut-être pousser le vice un peu plus loin cette fois …..

**Oui, en plus d'être super à la bourre, je suis sadique. Ne m'en voulez pas je ne suis qu'une femme après tout…. Ce n'est pas une excuse et pourtant je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer.**

**Trêve de plaisanterie je suis de retour et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous livrer la suite dans les temps. BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis désolé pour mon retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et un petit bout nouvellement arrivé dans ma vie ! Du coup je n'ai plus une minute à moi.**

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et encore gomen pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

Notre brun et notre argenté se regardèrent un court instant. Le premier, avec un regard plus que provocant était une invitation à la luxure et ce sourire si pleins de promesses. Mmmm… comment ne pas réagir à cette perversité plus qu'apparente presque palpable augmentant la température de plusieurs degrés.

Le second ne savait que faire et remerciait Kami-sama, la Terre, le Hokage, l'esprit du feu et j'en passe et des meilleurs de porter un masque…

Et c'est lé qu'il sentit remonter une main baladeuse le long de sa cuisse. Surpris, il se rendit compte que cette main appartenait au chocolaté de son cœur (il ne se l'avoue toujours pas bien que … !)

Notre Hatake était en mode bug.

Iruka se dit qu'il avait fait mouche… « Bien, continuons ! » pensa t il « et au moment le plus opportun, tu le plantes au beau milieu d'une ruelle avec une érection à en faire exploser ses pantalons, kukuku ! »

Notre dauphin (machiavélique sur ce coup) se rapprochait de façon très suggestive de notre épouvantail qui n'arrivait pas à rebooter son système d'exploitation… puis le flash : Iruka et Genma étaient ensembles.

Kakashi connaissait bien Genma, ils s'étaient battus plus d'une fois côte à côte, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

L'argenté se gifla mentalement et avec tout le courage qu'il put rassembler, il repoussa fébrilement mais fermement la main du brun.

Ce geste surpris Iruka mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

Notre dauphin réfléchit à toute vitesse. Puis il sourit à son vis-à-vis, un de ses sourires si charmeur et innocent à la fois comme s'il ne savait pas quel effet il pouvait faire (un agneau venant de naître ou presque : on va y croire !)

Si le Junin ne voulait pas de l'approche directe, le brun se dit qu'il fallait le faire venir tout en douceur au rebord de la corniche de lui-même et un pas, hop ! Un Hatake dans le vide à devoir se satisfaire seul sans un os à ronger.

Notre chunin, plutôt en forme, décida d'entamer la conversation de façon anodine comme si de rien était :

alors comment s'est d&roulé votre dernière mission Kakashi San ?

L'argenté, plutôt désappointé par le changement d'attitude du chocolat, répondit :

Ano … bien, mission accomplie !

Mmmm… je n'ai pas eu votre rapport, encore en retard ! je vous en faites pas, je ne vous ferais pas la morale et je ne vous punirais pas ! A moins que c'est ce que vous cherchiez !

Le regard d'Iruka s'enflamma au point de faire rougir notre épouvantail masqué. Kakashi sentit de nouveau la température montait entre eux mais tint bon. Il savait qu'il devait s'en aller ca r il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Il commençait à réaliser que les insinuations du beau mâle en face de lui le faisaient réagir bien malgré lui.

Kashi comprit qu'Iruka lui faisait de l'effet au point de ne pas réussir à ne pas trahir un frère d'arme (c'est-à-dire Genma) et ça il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Iruka était se Némésis. Et quelle Némésis se dit-il. Reprenant contenance, il prit le ton le plus froid qu'il put et rétorque :

je vous trouve bien aguicheur pour quelqu'un de déjà prit Umino san !

Notre chunin se décomposa, se fut à son tour de bugguer.

co-comment ? déglutit-il.

je vous ai vu en pleine action au beau milieu du bureau des missions. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu approprié pour des effusions telles que celles-ci. Pensez que saurait pu être des ninjas beaucoup plus jeunes qui auraient pu vous voir !

Sur ces mots, Kakashi but un peu de son verre. Notre dauphin vu rouge LUI, le pervers de Konoha, se permet de lui faire un sermon.

comment osez-vous ? Monsieur Icha Icha Paradaisu, vous lisez vos immondices devant tout Konoha et vous vous permettez de me faire la morale. C'en ai hilare tellement c'est ridicule !

Iruka poussa un rire sinistre et sans joie.

Kakashi ne se démonta pas :

les personnes de voient pas ce que je lis et les enfants ne savent même pas ce que contient ce livre. Alors que vous et Genma vous vautriez dans vos préliminaires, je sous sûrement parti avant que le GRAND SHOW ne commence, Iruka-san vous n'avez aucune dignité !

Kakashi réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire au moment où la main d'Iruka heurta violemment sa joue. Puis il entendit la voix du dauphin sourde de colère :

pour votre gouverne il n'y a pas eu de « GRAND SHOW », je sous quelqu'un qui sait se tenir avec un minimum de savoir vivre pas comme d'autre !

Quant au numéro que j'ai fait à Genma c'était pour me venger de ce qu'ils souhaitaient me faire, Raidô et lui. Penser que je n'allais pas réagir à leur petite mascarade hypocrite juste pour aller viser des bouteilles de saké en plein milieu de l'après midi et croire que je me taperai tout leurs travail en plus du mien, mais quels crétins ces deux-la !

Soudain l'Hatake comprit sa bourde – Iruka n'est pas avec Genma et donc il est célibataire et donc …. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ses déductions, qu'un brun furax sortait du bar en lançant en « c'est le ninja masqué au bar qui régale ! » au barman avant de sortir.

Kakashi voulut le rattraper mais il fut arrêté dans son geste par le propriétaire qui lui demanda de payer la note.

Notre Junin de Konoha se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance en amour.

**Je fais de mon mieux pour vous poster la suite ! Et merci de votre indulgence !**


End file.
